Study
by trashraccoon
Summary: Study Boners were truly the worst.
**Title** : Study
 **Rating** : Explicit  
 **Summary** : Study Boners were truly the worst.  
 **Pairing** : Edward/Alphonse, Elricest  
 **Warnings** : None. This isn't something gross and sinful!? I have failed you father

Alphonse held his pen between his teeth as he read over the notes he had made. It made perfect sense so why couldn't he write it out formally. He heaved a sigh and glanced to his left, noting his brother scribbling down notes for his notes.

The younger Elric stretched his arms up and yawned as his joints cracked and popped back into place. Edward looked up at his brother's sudden movement, realising they'd been at this for nearly three hours.

"My wrist hurts," Edward complained as he rotated his hand holding his pen.

"Why don't you take a break?" Al offered a smile before looking at his brother's messy hand writing.

Edward gave a small nod of his head before leaning back in his chair and closing his eyes. Alphonse leant over closer, his hand landing on his brother's shoulder as he read the notes, adding his own comments at the bottom of the paper.

"This is wrong," Al shot his eyes to Ed's face and smiled sweetly, pointing at the mistake.

Edward groaned, not even bothering to look at the paper. He felt hot and suddenly realised where all his blood had rushed too. He gave a second groan and looked down, Alphonse trailing his line of sight. Al giggled and poked his brother's cheek.

"No wonder you can't think," Alphonse teased and Edward rolled his eyes.

"Study boners are the worst," Ed whined, spreading his legs wider as the throbbing in his groin made its self-known.

"Want some help big brother?" Al was sliding his hand over Ed's thigh, moving up and inwards.

Edward let his breath out as his head rolled back. He helped Alphonse unbuckled his tight pants, biting his lower lip to stop from moaning. Ed sighed as the pressure of his restricting pants was removed and a small hand pulled his hard cock out. Al kept his head on Edward's shoulder, watching his hand wrap around the hard flesh.

His brother's erection was hot in his hand, pulsing and twitching in his loose grip. Edward turned and pressed his lips to Al's forehead as the younger began pumping his hand. Ed bucked his hips and moaned quietly.

Al kept the motions of his hand slow and didn't tighten his grip; he wanted to draw this out for as long as he could. Edward however was trying to get his brother to speed up the process of getting him off. _'Always so impatient,'_ Al thought before moving to attack Ed's neck with teeth and tongue.

"Oh god," Ed shivered as teeth grazed his throat, his hand seeking to twist through Al's hair.

Alphonse slid his hand down Edward's cock, pre-cum dripping from the slit and wetting the length and Al's hand. Ed gave a small jolt and shifted his feet under the table as Alphonse gripped the base of his cock tightly, fingers tugging on golden curls for a moment.

"A-Al," He stuttered, opening his eyes and wondering when on earth he closed them.

"Yes brother?" The younger looked up ever so sweetly, his hand suddenly moving faster.

"Feels good," Ed leant back in his chair and Alphonse's lips were back over his throat, leaving open mouth kisses where he could reach.

Edward bucked his hips up into his brother's hand; wanting to rush to his climax a little quicker then Al seemed to have in mind. Al's hand was sticky with pre-cum as he played his thumb over the head, stroking over the leaking slit and tugging on the skin gently.

Al dropped his hand down his brother's length, dragging it back up quickly. Ed rocked his hips in time with the motions of Al's hand, crude words slipped off his tongue at intervals. Edward was taken by surprise as his head was turned and a pair of lips crashed against his own.

The kiss was hungry and feverish as Alphonse felt his brother whimper into the kiss. His tongue poked at Ed's lips before the elder parted them and soon they were panting for breath, trying to taste every inch of each other's mouths.

"Al," Ed was light headed as he rested against Alphonse, right on the edge of his climax.

Al knew where his brother was at and moved to use both of his hands now, twisting and pulling and stroking over his brother's length. Ed watched Alphonse's hands on his cock, lewd sounds coming from him as the coil in his stomach tightened and finally burst.

"Ah Fuck," Ed threw his head back as he came.

Al slowed his motions as he pumped Edward, milking him dry. Edward's chest heaved as he bit his own knuckle. Alphonse smiled, satisfied with the results, before bringing his sticky hands to his lips and licking at his fingers slowly.

"Oh you're asking for it," Ed was still breathless as he watched Alphonse.

"Am I now?" Al teased as his middle finger slipped from his mouth, "we should get back to this work,"

Edward groaned as Al tucked his flaccid cock back into his pants before going to wash his hands. _'I'll get him tonight,'_ Edward smirked as he planned his course of action.

A/n: Honestly I'm not happy with how this turned out? Might try to write another one later.


End file.
